The Wild Fairy (A Wild Kratts x Fairy Tail Story)
by rinku.daman.rdgmail.com
Summary: Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus, Cobra, Sting and Rouge get teleported to the world of Wild Kratts. Suddenly after they get teleported, Zach, Donita, Dabio and Gourmand suddenly get the ability to use magic, because of some mysterious ethernano source that goes into their bodies. The wild kratts and the dragon slayers must work together to take down the villains.
1. Chapter 1: A new awakening

Natsu woke up and found himself and Wendy in a bed. The young female dragon slayer was still fast asleep. Natsu quickly scanned the room. He was shocked to see that he was in a sleeping quarter. He sees 2 other beds. He sees that Laxus, Gajeel, Sting, Rouge and Cobra were there. They were pacing the room, unable to leave.

Natsu got up from the bed and covered Wendy up, and walked over and sat down next to Laxus.

"Why are we here?" Natsu asks.

"Beats me." Cobra said, angrily.

Sting frowns. "I barely remember anything."

Rouge nodded. "I second that."

Laxus frowned. "I have a hunch. I don't think that we are in our world."

Natsu frowned and summoned a flame. "If that's the case-"

Suddenly, the doors to the room opened and in walked a young man, with black hair. He was wearing a green t-shirt and brown pants. He had brown eyes.

He smiled as he saw everyone awake. "Hey guys. I'm glad you are better. I'm Chris."

Natsu frowned. "Where did you find us?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Chris shook his head. "We were flying by and we saw your bodies on the ground. So we loaded you into the Tortuga and flew off."

Laxus frowned. "What's the Tortuga?"

"The ship you are in."

Natsu yelled. "I DON'T TRUST YOU! **FIRE DRAGON** …"

Chris stood there, mesmerized, and unsure what would happen next.

Because of Natsu, Wendy stirred and woke up, just as Natsu yelled, " **CRUSHING FANG!** " he swiped his flaming hand and hit Chris, sending him back.

Chris stood there with his mouth agape. "What are you?" He asked slowly.

Wendy got out of the bed. "We are all dragon slayers."

Chris nodded. "I see. You guys use magic too."

Natsu frowned. "There are magic users here?"

Chris shook his head. "Well, recently, our enemies got weird capabilities, which we called magic. They kept rumbling about eth- eth-"

4 other people walked in. Cobra read their minds and identified them as Koki, Aviva, Martin and Jimmy Z. Cobra muttered who these people were to the dragon slayers, yet these 5 people didn't hear.

Martin fist bumped Chris and said, "They were talking about something called ethernano."

Natsu gasped. "That's the magical essence in our world. How did they digest it?"

Laxus frowned. "I agree. That should be impossible."

Suddenly, an alarm rang. "ALERT ALERT! ZACH IS HERE!"

Suddenly, there was a red light and a robotic arm shot out and it engulfed Sting and Natsu. Seconds later they were gone.

Aviva quickly sent the flycam over to Zach's ship, to see what was going on.

 **(inside the ship)**

Zach was sitting on his throne, as Sting and Natsu appeared. There were Zachbots all around him.

Zach laughed. "Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Natsu yelled, "Who are you?!"

"I am Zach Varmitech. And you are dead."

"WHY YOU!" Natsu yelled, jumping forward and attempting to attack this Zach.

Zach smiled and waved his hand. Suddenly, a Zachbot shuddered violently and then flew and Natsu ended up destroying it.

Zach smiled. Then he shot out his arm, and it turned into a Zachbot arm. " **Robot Cannon!** "

A laser beam fired out of his robotic arm and shot toward Sting. He blocks. " **White dragon wing attack!** "

Zach smiled. "I'm just getting started. **Robot Rage!** "

Suddenly, metal and lightning erupt from Zach's mouth and Natsu yelled, " **Lightning flame dragon mode! Roar!** "

The breath attacks battled it out, and it created an explosion. Zach commanded his Zachbots to come in front of him. He then put his hand on the first one and reprogrammed it. Soon, all the Zachbots were reprogrammed.

Natsu suddenly had a crazy idea. He yelled, "Sting! Use your breath attack, and aim towards me!"

Sting reluctantly nodded, not sure of Natsu's true intentions. " **White dragon roar!** "

As soon as the attack hits Natsu, it was redirected into his mouth.

From the tortuga, Gajeel and Wendy yell in frustration as they realize what he is about to do.

Once Natsu was done eating, he yelled in pain and started rolling around on the floor, clearly having a cramp.

Zach laughed like a maniac. "I GUESS IT'LL MAKE IT EASIER IF YOU KILL YOURSELF!"

Suddenly, Natsu viciously got up. He angrily summoned white flames around him. "You dare toy with us? You should have never messed with Fairy Tail! **White-Fire dragon force mode!** " He yelled, as Zach stopped laughing and stared while Sting had a really shocked look on his face


	2. Chapter 2: NatsuThe Wild Kratts VS Zach

"YOU DARE!" Natsu yelled as he propelled himself forward. " **White- fire dragon sword horn!** "

Zach laughed. "Ha, ha, ha! **Robot mech!** " He suddenly turned into a robot. " **Zachbot 50 formation!** "

His Zachbots circled around Natsu, who just summoned white flames around them, and burned them.

Zach shot out his arm and fired a bunch of lasers which trapped Natsu.

Zach laughed maniacally. Then, the doors of his ship burst open and Martin and Chris dropped inside.

They yelled in unison, " **Activate creature power suits! Bison!** " There was a flash of light and they turned into a bison.

Natsu yelled excitedly, "Oh cool! SO COOL! Is that some kind of transformation magic?"

Chris yelled, "We'll explain later."

Zach laughed. "You think creature power suits can affect me? They may have once before, but now I am stronger than you!"

Suddenly, Martin yelled in pain, and doubled over, his creature power suit turned off.

This angered Natsu. He yelled, "ARRRRRRRRGH!" while summoning white flames around him. Soon, he burned through the lasers. He hopped on to Chris' back and now there were white flames around them.

(Cue Fairy Tail main theme song here)

Suddenly, Zach screamed, "No way! They are about to-"

Chris and Natsu charged toward Zach and yelled in unison, " **Creature power suit and white fire dragon… RAM!** "

Zach was sent flying backwards, and fell to the ground. His last words were, "Unison raid."

Then he disappeared in a flash of light. But then, an intercom light up. "Fools. That was just a fraction of me and my magic power." It was Zach. Then another intercom lit up and Donita and Dabio said, "You will be no match for our true power. Especially since our robots are also infused with magic." There was guitar music in the background and then intercom went dead.

Chris frowned. "Where was Gourmand?"

Natsu was just staring in shock. He came to and remembered Martin.

"Martin!" He yelled. He jumped off Chris and strode over to Martin.

"I'm fine." He mumbled. "Zach just shut off my creature power suit. That's all."

Chris sprinted over to Martin. "I don't think that you are ok. You keeled over in pain, bro."

Martin slowly gets up. That's when Natsu and Chris sees a wound on his stomach. This anger Natsu like heck.

"ZACH WILL PAY!" He yelled.

Sting patted Natsu on the back. "Come on. Let's go back to the others."

 **(Back at the Tortuga)**

The 7 dragon slayers and The Wild Kratts 5 person team were now sitting down, and talking.

They explained everything, from who they were, to what they do, what their creature power suits mean, the technology here, and so on. The dragon slayers realise that they can trust these people, and they build a friend like relationship with each other.

One day, long after the fight, Natsu happened to ask, "I have a question. We dragon slayers suffer from motion sickness as a side effect to our magic. So, if this is a vehicle, how come we haven't been getting sick?"

Aviva smiled. "That is thanks to my new technology, added into the tortuga. Zach liked to mess with our heads using his robot magic, and he made us think we had motion sickness. So I made the technology so he can't mess with us anymore."

Even a few weeks later the coast seemed to be clear. Everyone was on the lookout for Gourmand but no one attacked yet. It seemed as if they were wiped off the planet.

Aviva, who was working on experimenting with incorporating ethernano into living beings, was still suspicious that they were up to something. And they probably were.

Natsu walked up to Aviva and peered over and saw that she was ready to inject it into the rats.

Natsu asked, "When will we get creature power suits?"

Aviva smiled, "When the Wild Kratts get magic."

Natsu said, "We could just train them."

Aviva replied, "Well, I feel like according to you, one needs ethernano inside of them to be able use magic, and they can be taught or have 'artificial magic' by a lacrima."

Natsu nodded.

"I think that the villains must have ethernano and a lacrima inside of them. How could they have learnt it?"

Natsu said, "Maybe it's not working because we need a large source of magic power?"

Aviva had sparkles in her eyes. "That's it! Can all of you activate dragon force at will?"

"Well, 1 of us needs ethernano or magic barrier particles to do it. And for 2 of us, I'm not even sure."

Aviva said, "It's worth a shot."

Natsu whistled and the other 6 dragon slayers walked over. Natsu told them that they needed to activate dragon force. Natsu, Wendy, Sting and Rouge activated their natural dragon force, and Gajeel ate ethernano, activating it, and the 2 second generation dragon slayers at a truckload of their element to get a result very similar.

They then linked hands, and Natsu put one hand to the ethernano vial. The Wild Kratts walked over and got ready to be injected.

Aviva was tweaking out. "It'll either end well or horrible." She said nervously. Martin walked first and got injected. There was a flash of light as a magic seal of all colors appeared. The same thing happened to Chris.

Aviva then got 2 lacrima and Natsu activated black-fire dragon mode and put some magic power in. Then Rouge activated white-shadow dragon mode and put some of his magic power in.

Aviva then inserted the lacrima inside of them. Chris and Martin yelled in pain, and then they were summoning their element, though it was rather painful.

Wendy sweetly walked over to them and shook their hands. "Chris Kratt. I name you the black-fire dragon slayer. Martin Kratt. I name you the white-shadow dragon slayer."

They both in unison replied, "Thanks. But this hurts!"

They stopped summoning their element. Sting said, "Now what matters most is practice. We gave you a heck lot of power so that we could defeat the villains. Else we would have given you one dragon slayer type magic and not a dual dragon slayer type."

They mumbled their thanks. And that's when Vidaldus Taka broke down the doors and entered the room


	3. Chapter 3: War

Natsu yelled, "Who is that?"

Vidalus smiled. "I don't think we have met. I am Vidalus Taka. And you will go to hell! Hell!"

Cobra yelled, "Oh Hell no!"

Natsu yelled, "Cobra. We can beat him together! **Fire dragon roar!** "

Cobra yelled, " **Poison dragon roar!** "

The two roars combined and the combined attack hit Vidalus.

"ARGH!" He yelled and he keeled over.

Then he smiled. He started to play his guitar. " **Rock of Succubus!** "

Wendy started to keel over and scream. Her screams were so loud, she could be heard all over the continent. Natsu yelled, "WENDY!"

There was a blinding light and then suddenly, Wendy changed appearance. She now had a demonic look. "Oh yeah! Y'all are gonna go to hell!"

Natsu's eyes turned fiery red. "VIDALUS!" He started to summon lightning flame dragon mode.

Chris and Martin finally decided to react, and they yelled, " **Activate creature power suits. Bison! Peregrine Falcon!** "

Soon, Chris had turned into a bison and Martin, a falcon.

Natsu jumped onto Chris and Cobra on to Martin.

Chris ran towards Vidalus, and Natsu jumped off his nacl, " **Dragon slayer secret art: Crimson Lotus, Phoenix Flame Blade** " He puts his hands together and shot fire out of them, and the flames went in the form of a fire sword. It hit Vidalus, who skidded back. Then Chris rammed into him. " **Lightning-Flame dragon and Creature power suit lightning flame Bison Hoard** " He summoned lightning and flames around his bison form and ran into Vidalus.

Vidalus yelled in pain and yelled, "Enough. Time for my magic. Wendy. Get them." Wendy yelled, " **Sky dragon roar!** " It was headed straight for Cobra, who stepped out of the way. "I can hear your thoughts remember?"

Vidalus looked scared. Cobra said, "And you are not who you say you are."

Vidalus yelled, "What do you mean? I am Vidalus!"

Cobra turned his hands into dragon scales and talons, and Natsu went into natural dragon force mode. They grabbed each other's hands and Vidalus gasped, "THEY'RE ABOUT TO…"

" **Fire and Poison dragon… burning acid!** "

Vidalus was hit with so much force that he fell, knocked out. As soon as hit the ground, however, he started to glow. After the light faded away, not only did Wendy turn back to normal, but Vidalus was gone. He was replaced with a figure with white skin and blond hair.

The Wild Kratts recognize him. "Dabio?" They yell in exact unsion.

"Who?" The dragon slayers replied in unison.

That's when a woman with black hair and freckles entered. "I am Donita. The Blood God Slayer."

Natsu gasped. "I thought there were only 3 god slayers."

Donita laughed, "Let me tell you a secret. I am an artificial god slayer, thus making me stronger than Cobra. While he can hear thoughts, I can hear and control any living being that has blood. Actually I am the strongest god slayer."

Natsu yelled, "Not if I kick your butt! Wendy come here."

Wendy marches over. Natsu whispered, "Wendy. I want you to try a dual element mode."

Donita laughed. "I can hear your thoughts remember?"

Cobra groaned in frustration. "Why can't I hear her thoughts?"

"Because, I am a higher slayer then you."

That's when Donita and Cobra started bickering. They kept yelling insults to each other, using a little magic occasionally, dropped a couple cuss words. While this was going on, Natsu summoned a flame and Wendy ate it. " **Sky fire dragon mode!** "

She summoned air and fire around her, the air increasing the strength of the flames. " **Sky-flame dragon roar!** "

She aimed for Donita. " **Blood god rage!** "

She spewed black blood out of her mouth. Both attacks canceled. Donita smirked. "Impressive."

" **Sky-flame dragon brilliant sky flame!** " She uses an attack similar to Natsu's lightning-flame dragon's brilliant flame, except with air instead of lightning.

Suddenly, Wendy was forcefully turned away from her, and the attack hit Koki.

"AAAHHH!" She yelled.

Donita smirked. "I can control you. REMEMBER? I can even control a dragon slayer in dragon force, a god slayer in divine grievance and a devil slayer in devil rage."

This angered Natsu. "YOU THINK? I'LL BEAT YOU!"

Natsu and Wendy yelled. " **Sky and fire dragon roar!** "

The two attacks combined and hit Donita, who just stepped out of the way.

Suddenly, there was a doorbell sound and a celestial magic seal appeared. Aviva yelled, " **Open gate of the bison! I summon thee. Cristina!** "

 **(at fairy tail)**

Lucy and Levy were looking through books. "There has to be a spell that can take wizards through different worlds."

Happy brought back a big encyclopedia. "In here?" He asked. Lucy finished her book, using her gale force reading glasses and said,"Nothing in here." Then she grabbed the book and read through it. "Aha. Here is something. A spell that can transfer humans through worlds. An ancient celestial wizard spell that was lost to history after Layla Heartfilia died."

Lucy gasped. "Mom knew it?"

Levy said, "Try summoning Crux."

Lucy said, "Oh yeah." She pulled out a sliver key. " **Open gate of the cross. I summon thee! Crux!** "

Crux appeared. "How may I help, Miss Lucy?"

Lucy smiled and asked, "Do you know of a spell that can make humans travel between worlds?"

Crux was confused. "Do you mean to the celestial spirit world? We spirits could-"

"No I mean between worlds."

"Ah. That spell only your mother knew. She must have told you before she died. No? The spell is called…"

 **What did y'all think? Please post your review down below!**

 **~Rinkudamanrd**


	4. Chapter 4: Celestial Spirits

Natsu screamed in fear. "No way. Aviva summoned a celestial spirit."

Christina the bull snorted and then emitted a white light out of its eyes, nostrils and mouth. Donita screamed as she realised she couldn't control it. Aviva screamed because she had no idea what she did or how to fix it.

There was an explosion and suddenly, there was a second one, then a third. When everything settled down, everyone except Natsu and Donita were knocked down, and Christina was gone.

Everyone who was down started moaning about their sudden drop in magic power. They could feel an increase of magic power in Donita and Natsu, however.

Donita laughed and Natsu growled. Then he summoned flames and a mysterious black substance. Wendy saw it and gasped. "B-black b-blood?"

" **Fire-blood dragon god mode!** "

Donita laughed. " **Celestial blood god mode!** "

Natsu growled in anger and launched himself at Donita.

 **(at fairy tail)**

"The Spell is called re-resistance. Only a dragon slayer and a celestial wizard together can perform it. They must unison raid, and the portal will open. If you are looking to travel worlds, note that once the celestial wizard and dragon slayer stop the spell, the portal closes, so the casters can't go inside. And to go back, the spell must be cast again in the other world."

Lucy deflated. "Yet there are no dragon slayers."

Then a voice said, "You got that wrong. I am a dragon slayer."

 **(at the tortuga)**

" **Flame blood dragon god exploding flame blood!** "

" **Celestial blood!** " The two attacks, once again canceled each other out.

Natsu quickly moved behind Donita and launched a spell, which hit Donita. Then he yelled, " **Dragon god… HOWLING ROAR!** "

Donita screamed as she was flown back and hit one of the tortuga walls.

Natsu started to pant as he started rapidly losing magic power. He fell over, out of magic power. He was about to hit the floor with a bang as Wendy sprinted as fast as she could and caught him. "NATSU!"

She summoned some air around her. "Eat and activate sky flame dragon mode. Then I'll eat your flames and activate it too."

Natsu nodded and eagerly accepted the air, eating it from Wendy's hand.

His eyes turned a violent shade of red as he yelled in anger, and a mass of magic power could be felt. Natsu summoned air and flames. " **Sky flame dragon mode!** "

Wendy inched closer to Natsu and ate some of the flames he was producing. Her eyes turned a light shade of pink, similar to her natural dragon force mode.

" **Sky flame dragon mode!** Natsu, let's go!"

They jumped up and started punching and kicking at Donita. Since Natsu had some "god blood" inside of him, Donita was unable to control him. Wendy, who ate some of Natsu's fire, also ingested "god blood" inside of her, making her immune to Donita's control.

Donita yelled. "I've had enough." A black magic seal appeared in front of all three of them. " **Blood god slayer secret art. Roaring blood!** "

A wave of black blood spiraled towards them. Donita giggled gleefully. The blood now had Natsu and Wendy and Aviva engulfed.

Donita laughed as Aviva was now knocked out. Natsu got a red look in his eyes. He angrily summoned sky and fire. The blood disintegrated as Donita looked shocked.

The other dragon slayers, and the wild kratts rushed over to Aviva. Laxus, now a foot away from the fight smiled and turned to Natsu. He summoned all of his magic power in a lightning ball and tossed it to Natsu, who ate it.

"ARGH!" He yelled. He angrily summoned flames and lightning around him. Chris smiled and ate some of it, and started summoning it as well.

" **Lightning flame dragon mode!** " Natsu yelled.

Chris yelled, " **Activate creature power suit! Bison!** "

Donita stood there in pure fear.

Natsu jumped, with lightning speed and punched Donita with a flaming fist. "THAT'S FOR HURTING WENDY!" He angrily yelled.

Then he summoned a lightning strike. "AHHHHHHHHH!" Donita yelled.

"THAT'S FOR KNOCKING OUT AVIVA!"

Donita skidded back. She made a chain out of her black blood and tied Natsu up. "Ha! How are you going to attack me now?"

He angrily summoned lightning and fire and burned his way out, causing Donita to gasp.

"YOU DIE!" He yelled. " **Lightning flame dragon brilliant flame! AND ROAR!** "

The attacks hit Donita and sent her flying back. Natsu jumped on Chris, who charged towards Donita. " **Creature power suit and lightning flame dragon… FLAMING CHARGE** " They chanted, as they unison raid attack Donita, and sent her knocked out.

Laxus smiled. "Before, you were weak when doing it. But when you summon lightning flame dragon mode again, by will, this will be your strength."

 **(At Fairy Tail)**

Five figures walked inside. Lucy gasped. "Shelia, Gray, Juvia, Yukino and… who's that?"

The person she was referring to stepped forward. "Hi. I'm Perankh. I am a dragon slayer too. I'm a 6th generation dragon slayer."

Lucy gasped, "6th?"

Later, Perankh had the whole rest of the guild rounded up. He was explaining something to them.

"So, guys, remember when Natsu had to fight Zancrow and he ate some of Zancrow's flames, and activated dragon god mode?"

Happy nodded. "Yeah. That was pretty intense."

Makarov just nodded.

"So Natsu could only use that once. But I can do it forever. That's what it means to be a 6th generation dragon slayer. I can summon the dragon and god version of the my element. I happen to use water."

Cana said, "Can you demonstrate?"

Perankh ignored her. "So the point is, since I am a dragon slayer, either me and Lucy or Yukino can perform re-resistance."

Yukino stepped forward. "I'll do it so Lucy and the others can go to Wild Kratts world."

Makarov finally decided to speak. "I forbid any of you to cast this spell. Re-resistance is a dark celestial wizard spell. It might turn any light celestial wizard keys into dark keys."

"Huh?" Lucy asked worried.

Makarov said, "The spirits are good or bad, based on the wizard. If a key had a dark spirit and the key was given to a light celestial wizard, the spirit would be a light spirit. The opposite is true. I'm telling you this, knowing you care about your spirits."

Lucy yelled, "But we have to get the others back!"

Gray snickered, "It's good that Natsu isn't here." Then he looked around, like he was expecting Natsu to answer back.

Makarov snapped, "This is not the time Gray! There is a serious decision to be made."

 **(At Wild Kratts World)**

Aviva was sleeping in the infirmary bed while Wendy and Natsu were healing her.

"Hey Natsu?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah?" Natsu replied

"Don't you think it's weird that after sky flame dragon mode, we can also use each other's dragon slayer magic?"

Natsu merely nodded. "Yeah. But it's cool to use your sky."

Wendy smiled. "It's cool to use your flames too."

That's when a small figure walked in.

 **(Flashback starts)**

"LAXUS! FIGHT ME!" Natsu yelled, still angry and out of control. He summoned lightning and flames, or so he thought. " **Lightning-flame dragon roar!** "

Laxus laughed. "Fool. You are summoning air and lightning." He paused, then his face turned into a pure look of fear, as he realized what he said. "Natsu! You are using air!"

Natsu yelled, " **Fire dragon brilliant flame!** " But yet again, Laxus yelled, "That's not fire!"

Wendy yelled, "Natsu calm down! **Sky dragon wing attack!** "

Instead of attacking with air, flames spewed from her arms. When Natsu saw this, he stopped, and was in pure fear.

Chris laughed. "I think when these 2 activated sky flame dragon mode, their trust towards each other is what is making this happen. I think they either swapped magic, or they can use each other's magic and their own."

Wendy and Natsu tried this out.

" works."

Then a voice said, "Ooh when did Natsu and Wendy start dating?"

A feminine voice yelled, "Once again, YOU DON'T GET IT!"

Happy, Carla, Lily, Lector, and Frosch walked in.

Their pals ran to them and hugged them.

"WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

They introduced the Wild Kratts to them and explained they are friends. They explained how Zach, Donita, Dabio and Gourmand were villains here and Donita and Dabio were defeated.

Happy and Carla gathered everyone and explained how Yukino and some weird water dragon god slayer, whose name is Perankh, cast re-resistance, and sent them, plus Lucy here. It was the same spell that sent the dragon slayers here. Unfortunately, Yukino transformed into a dark celestial wizard, and they explained that concept too, and that Perankh turned dark, cold and evil, and the 2 of them left and started their own guild.

 **(Flashback end)**

Happy walked inside the room.

Natsu looked over. "Hey buddy."

Happy smiled. "Good news. We found Lucy."

Natsu said, "I was wondering why she wasn't here."

"She got lost, but we found her and told her everything."

Lucy walked inside, as Aviva woke up.

 **(Zach's POV)**

Zach was on a phone call with someone mysterious.

"Yes. Unfortunately, Donita was defeated and Dabio was killed. This was done by Natsu."

The voice on the phone said, "I like Natsu. He'd be a useful ally. We either need to turn him, or eliminate him."

Zach smiled. "I feel the same way."

"Our plan can initiate. I'll use my magic to get to you and we can plan from there."

"Very well. I'll see you soon Gourmand."


End file.
